Consecuencias
by UroborosQueen
Summary: No supo porque había perdido la cordura de esa manera y menos con su amiga. No estaba dispuesta a que Jaime fuera suyo nunca. Sin embargo las consecuencias de matar a alguien pueden perseguirte eternamente. "Fic para el Reto #35 "Adaptando Leyendas" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras." Feliz Halloween


**Título: ****Consecuencias.**

**Pairing:**** - None-**

**Disclaimer: ****Game of thrones y todos sus derechos son para George R.R Martin.**

"_**Este fic participa del Reto #35 "Adaptando Leyendas" del Foro Alas Negras"**_

_* Esta historia está ambientada en festín de cuervos/Danza de Dragones, junto al toque de la película "la señal" o "The ring"*_

_Podía sentir su pulso acelerado, tenía las manos cerradas en puños contra el pecho, "Tranquilízate Cersei, tranquilízate" Se decía así misma oculta entre las sábanas de su cama. La noche para ella siempre había sido un gran privilegio, le daba hincapié para poder acercarse a su hermano, sin embargo… Tras aquello, sólo tenía miedo… Un horrible y profundo miedo._

_Sus jadeos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, intentó levantar un poco la mirada viendo si había alguien… O algo en sus aposentos, pero aún no, podía sentirse a salvo aunque fuera tan sólo unos instantes._

_**- Padre… Sí, iré a los aposentos de padre. –**__ Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, aniñada y energética como lo era. Levantó un poco su vestido para poder correr por aquel largo pasillo hasta la habitación de su padre… pero… ¿Qué debía decirle? Allí estaba delante de su puerta, con su menudo cuerpo temblando…_

_Miraba a todos lados, tan sólo un pequeño ruido la ponía en alerta, su corazón estaba demasiado agitado, parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho… ¿Eso era lo que buscaba Melara? ¿Coger su corazón y arrebatarle la vida como ella misma le había pagado?_

_- __**No puedo decírselo… No puedo decírselo…**__ - Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia arriba con temor. Se llevó las dos manos a sus labios pensando en cómo había discutido con la castaña, cómo su ira se había apoderado de ella en el momento que le había dicho que tenía intención de casarse con su hermano… Y no podía olvidar como la había empujado hacia el pozo, escuchando su grito desgarrador. _

_Su respiración estaba muy agitada, su ira podía verse en aquel rostro tan angelical, era como si el mismo demonio la hubiera poseído. En aquellos momentos no hubiera dudado en clavarle una daga, ahogarla o tan sólo abandonarla en el bosque ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su hermano? ¡Era suyo! ¡Solamente suyo! ¿Cómo se iba a atrever a tocar a un Lannister? A su familia…_

_Podía escuchar los gritos de su "amiga" dentro del pozo, sus uñas intentaban desesperadamente agarrarse a cada piedra resbaladiza, se podía oír cómo se rompían de tal manera que se estarían quedado hincadas en ellas._

_**- ¡Por favor, Cersei! ¡Por favor!**__ – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas __**- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Duele!**__ – Sus lloros eran tan desesperantes que incluso le hacían reír. Se atrevió a subirse y sentarse en el pozo viéndola allí dentro, temblorosa y suplicándole ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_**- ¿Por qué iba a creerte?**__ –Dijo con un tono de voz tan divertido y a la vez tan en cólera que parecía perder la razón de sí misma. – __**Me lo quitarás, porque los hermanos no pueden estar juntos.**_

_**- Créeme… - **__Dijo en un hilo de voz - __**¿Somos amigas no?**__ – Sonrió un poco._

_**- Amigas…**__ - Miró hacia un lado viendo una piedra bastante grande y pesada, la cual cogió con sus dos manos sin pensárselo- __**Las amigas no intentan quitar lo de los demás – **__Dejó caer la piedra al pozo, escuchando como aplastaba la cabeza de la niña, no le importó nada, simplemente se bajó del pozo y se marchó a casa._

_Cuando le preguntaban dónde estaba la chica, simplemente se encogía de brazos e iba a buscar a su hermano mellizo._

¿Cómo había perdido tanto la cordura? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Con las manos en la boca caminó nuevamente por el pasillo. Jaime era el único que podía salvarla en aquel momento. Sí, sólo él.

Sin embargo cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo rápidos, como si se tratara de un animal que se hubiera metido en el castillo por equivocación, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Su padre jamás permitiría que alguien que no estuviera entre "sus conocidos" entrara. Y si lo intentaban no dudaría en levantar su espada y matarlos. Era una ofensa para él, o al menos eso decía…

Tocó a la puerta de su hermano algo desesperada, en el fondo del pasillo se podía ver una melena oscura agazapada en el suelo, un vestido de color marrón lleno de moho y arrugado, su pálida piel… Esos brazos partidos haciendo parecer un animal… Tenía miedo… Demasiado miedo…

- **¿J-Jaime?...** –Susurró tocando a su puerta mientras miraba a la chica. Ese nombre había llamado su atención de tal manera que comenzó a caminar agazapada de forma rápida hacia ella**- ¡Jaime! ¡Jaime, por favor!** – Tocó a su puerta mucho más insistente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos desesperadas **- ¡Jaime!** – Se desgarró la voz al ver como unos pocos pasos más la harían tenerla demasiado cerca.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo empujarla con rapidez, cayendo encima del rubio mientras que cerraba la puerta con el pie más aliviada.

**- ¿Cersei? –** La miró alzando una ceja. Se incorporó abrazándola un poco **- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Por favor, no preguntes y déjame dormir contigo. – **Él no se atrevió a insistirle, sus facciones estaban tan quebradas que tan sólo la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas acomodándose a su lado.

- **¿Estás mejor así?**

Ella asintió cogiendo sus manos por debajo de la sábana algo más aliviada, sonriéndole de aquella forma que él adoraba. Se aferró a él un poco más cerrando los ojos. Estaba protegida y con él siempre se sentiría así…

_Corría desesperada de alguien que la perseguía. No entendía porque sus sueños se habían convertido en una huida tan permanente. Algo sudorosa sus pasos se calmaron quedando en un claro del bosque, lo sentía algo familiar pero no sabía a qué le recordaba. Caminó un poco esperando llegar a Roca Casterly, seguro que su padre la estaría esperando para darle un buen sermón._

_**- Debo regresar cuanto antes**__ – Susurró quedando parada delante de un pozo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No pudo evitar retroceder intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar "a ese alguien"_

_**- C…Cersei**__ – Escuchó una voz de inframundo saliendo del pozo, rápida y agazapada. Su mirada parecía venir del mismo infierno. –__**Mereces la muerte… Te daré la muerte…**_

_**- N-No… ¡No!**__ – Gritó con fuerza._

Abrió los ojos exaltada incorporándose en la cama de su hermano. Todo había sido un sueño, miró al rubio que dormía plácidamente a su lado, acarició su pelo suavemente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo unas gotas chocar contra el suelo llamaron su atención, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama, viendo a la chica de pie, a su lado. Su cabello estaba mojado, su mirada enfurecida, y tan sólo la tenía a unos escasos centímetros…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, tenía que huir cuanto antes, se removió de forma rápida para despertar a Jaime, pero el agarre fuerte de Melara en su brazo inmovilizó su huida, se miraban. Ahora la rubia era quien tenía todo el miedo y el horror en sus ojos.

- **Ni siquiera él es tu salvación…** - Rio de forma macabra – **No me importa que te refugies en él porque no me parará…**

La castaña cogió con su otra mano uno de sus mechones de pelo con fuerza, lo único que se escuchó aquella noche en la habitación del heredero de Roca Casterly eran los gritos de su hermana intentando huir de las consecuencias de sus actos…


End file.
